


Bathtime Fun

by Streti



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I
Genre: Bath Houses, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Suikoden 1, around 3/4ths into the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Suikoden - Bathtime Fun

**by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com**

The Liberation Army had reached a turning point. After the decisive battle with Teo McDohl, it seemed the imperial troops had gone on the defensive, reeling from the loss of yet another of their Great Generals. The lands surrounding Toran lake saw an uneasy calm, as both sides took the time to recuperate from their losses and assess their next moves.

In its vantage point on the lake, Toran Castle prospered. News of the Liberation Army's successes and their young leader Tir McDohl's earnest efforts brought a constant stream of diplomats, soldiers, merchants and wanderers to the island fortress. 

Two of Tir McDohl's guards and servants, Cleo and Pahn, had grown closer after the battle with their former master Teo McDohl. With many new allies in his entourage, Tir had asked for their help less often in recent times. While Cleo and Pahn appreciated the downtime, both also shared concern about how their ward was becoming more secluded and distant after successive tragedies brought on by the war. And while they had seen how the Soul Eater's awesome power had helped them in several battles, they were also concerned for Tir's growing reliance on the destructive rune.

Yet, the war marched on, and Tir's never-faltering leadership had seen the Liberation Army advancing to become a beacon of hope against the imperial oppression, surviving the Empire's vicious attacks.

One of the pleasures of Toran Castle were the famed baths, built by the bathmaster Sansuke. After the baths' humble beginnings, they had been remodeled with cypress wood. Now the well-used baths were going to see another remodeling, and due to popular demand, Sansuke had allowed mixed-sex baths during times of the day when the baths saw less use.

Cleo and Pahn were now taking advantage of that opportunity. There was nobody else in the baths, so they were free to soak in the hot water undisturbed.

"Pahn?" said the brown-haired warrior beauty.

"Huh?" the muscular man replied.

"Do you know where master Tir is headed now? Did he tell you?" 

"No."

"I think it might have been somewhere to the Teien area... I guess I could ask Mathiu."

"Mmh," affirmed Pahn.

Cleo glanced sideways. "You're just staring at my tits!" she exclaimed, and splashed some water on Pahn.

Pahn instinctively guarded himself from the water, but he could only mutter in reply. Cleo was right. She had been resting in the water just so that her beautiful, glistening breasts were above the water margin. He had a hard time trying to keep his gaze averted.

"Well alright. Go on, look!" said Cleo, and rose up. The water dripped tantalizingly from her lean body and feminine curves. She took hold of her tits and pushed them together, kneading them a few times, then let them drop with a jiggle. She turned around and bent forward, just to show off the curve of her ass.

"Like it?"

Pahn stared with an open mouth at her ample breasts and round butt, and only managed to say, "You... you're beautiful, Cleo."

She turned back to face him and smiled. "Thanks," she said, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

Just then, there was a voice from the entrance. "Are we interrupting something?"

Cleo sat back down into the bath. "N-no," she said.

Of course, they had known somebody else might come. They hadn't made a point to reserve the bath, after all.

It was the red-headed debt collector, Camille. With her was the black-haired explorer, Lorelai. Following them were Gaspar, the gambler with an eyepatch, and Anji, the pirate leader. Even now, he had his headband on, and nothing else.

As they approached the bath, Cleo moved his hand underwater to find Pahn's hardness.

"Can't you get it back down?" she whispered.

"Not like this," he replied.

Cleo let go and they watched in silence as the new party took some water buckets and pre-cleaned themselves to get ready for the bath. Pahn found his eyes darting to Camille and Lorelai's naked beauty, and he moved to rest against the side of the bath. But as he did, he also noticed Cleo was taking some quick glances at Gaspar and Anji. When Pahn's eyes met with Cleo's, she laughed softly and darted her eyes around.

All of them except Gaspar had proven their experience in fighting, but whatever Gaspar did, it wasn't just gambling. He had almost as much muscle tone as the pirate, Anji, and even a few scars besides his eyepatch. For Anji, it seemed the pirate life had seen some hardships, since he had a number of scars all over his body. Either he hadn't had access to medicine or runes, or it had been too late, since all the others had managed to avoid similar permanent damage. For Lorelai, there were even rumors that she had participated in some war in the Queendom of Falena far to the south. For Camille, it was less of a mystery: she was flaunting much of her body with her usual choice of clothes, and even in their short time together, they had already seen several small injuries cured by water runes and medicine. 

After their preparations, the new arrivals stepped into the hot bath.

"Back in Kouan, you two weren't on such good terms." Camille wasn't even in the bath yet, but as she stepped in, she gazed at Cleo and Pahn intently. She sat down close to Pahn, and looked into the water. "But now something's up..."

"Nothing's going on here!" said Cleo, slightly exasperated.

"Hey! It's alright!" said Anji. "I'm always up for a good show!"

Lorelai chuckled at Anji's choice of words. Gaspar observed all of them in silence, taking in the situation.

"Yeah, anyway," continued Camille. "I've heard rumors that down south in Falena and the Island Nations, mixed baths have sometimes played host to some very... passionate events."

A silence fell for a moment.

"Yeah, it's true," said Lorelai casually.

"It is? How do you know?" asked Gaspar.

"I've been there." There was no hint on Lorelai's expression about how thorough her experience about these events were.

"But you're so young..." remarked Cleo. She imagined herself in Lorelai's position. Though Lorelai gave off an air of experience, they seemed to be about the same age.

"And I've already had my share of the fun," the explorer said, breaking her stoic expression with a wink.

Cleo looked sideways at Pahn. His eyes were wide, fixed on Lorelai. Cleo tried to imagine what he might have been thinking about.

"Uhm, alright," said Cleo. He moved closer to Pahn, and kissed him on the mouth, gaining his attention. Pahn wrapped his hand around Cleo's wet body and drew her deeper into the kiss, until Cleo detached. "We've been spending time together."

"Good for ya!" Anji flashed a grin and gave a thumbs-up.

"And what were you doing before we spoiled your fun?" asked Lorelai, relaxing with a hint of smile.

"Nothing, really," Cleo answered. "We've never done anything in the baths."

"It's about high time then, huh?" said Anji.

"Oh shush," said Camille and nudged Anji with her elbow.

"Huh..." commented Pahn.

A silence fell again, punctuated only by the dripping of water. The party relaxed in the steaming bath, some leaning against the edges of the bath, some viewing the pieces of art collected by the Liberation Army during the war and set on display in the walls.

"What's that painting called?" asked Anji.

There was no answer for a while, but then Gaspar said, "Lovers' Garden."

"Lovers' Garden huh? It's just a bunch of green, you can barely see the lovers. Should be more graphic, if you get what I mean," continued the pirate.

"Hmm..." uttered Lorelai.

"You know that new painter in the castle?" said Camille. "The one with the moustache?"

The group nodded. The guy had a knack for painting members of the army.

"Weelll... I got to see some 'secret' works of his. Really good stuff, they were. But not something you'll probably see publicly displayed on the castle walls..."

"Ooh," uttered Cleo in surprise.

"Are you saying..." started Gaspar, "Pornography showing members of the army?"

"Didn't hear it from me," said Camille and found a renewed interest in Lovers' Garden.

"Gotta strike up a game with him sometime," Gaspar commented.

"Count me in!" bellowed Anji with a grin.

Cleo wasn't sure if the pirate's enthusiasm was because of the prospect of gambling or the secret pornographic art. She started to wonder herself... what kind of scenes had the artist illustrated?

Camille leaned against the wall and sunk herself deeper into the bath, submerging her firm breasts. "Ahh... There really is nothing like it," she mused, closing her eyes. "The warmth enveloping your body, makes you so relaxed..."

"And you stay so toasty even after leaving the bath," agreed Lorelai with a smile.

"Do you have the oil with you?" said Cleo to Pahn.

"Now?" he half-mumbled.

"Well, you promised..." she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Huh, yeah, I have it," he said, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from Cleo.

"If you'll excuse us," she said, and rose up from the bath. Pahn followed.

Anji and Camille moved in the bath to get a better view. The men rested their eyes on Cleo's round, taut butt, while the women took note of Pahn's muscular back and firm buttcheeks. They observed in silence, enjoying the bath as Cleo and Pahn made their way over to a massage table. 

Cleo lay down on the wooden table, her breasts pressing against the soft fabric separating her naked skin from the wood. Pahn, meanwhile, went to the dressing room and quickly came back with a small flask. As he returned, Camille and Lorelai got a good view of his softened but still semi-hard member, flopping slightly with his strides. Seeing him, Cleo moaned lightly and closed her eyes.

Without saying anything, Pahn opened the flask and poured some oil into his hand, then poured some on Cleo's back. He then started spreading the oil around her naked back, making his way to her shoulders, then he turned back and and ran his hands with a firm grip along her sides. Lifting his palms, he trailed his fingers to the small of her back, then moved his fingers down and took a firm grip of her butt. Pahn relished the feel of Cleo's round buttocks in his hands, and caressed and fondled them more than he would have needed just to spread the oil. It occurred to him to slip a couple of fingers further down, but he averted the temptation and took his hands back to her back, now massaging her with strong, circular movements.

"Mmh... just like that," Cleo uttered.

"This is better than Lovers' Garden ya know?" said Anji, and prompted a giggle out of Camille. Soon, it was obvious to them as well that the massage was not just a massage. Cleo propped herself up on her arms, just enough that her breasts hung over the table. Pahn wasted no time in grabbing her full tits, and massaged them with the same strong movements he had just used on her back. And even to the observers in the bath, Pahn's rising erection was obvious.

Then Cleo nudged upward and turned around on the table, meeting Pahn's eyes. But it didn't take long for his gaze to stray downwards, onto Cleo's ample tits, now glistening with oil. Cleo also shifted her gaze down Pahn's body, and saw his rigid member.

"Hmm... Did you enjoy that more than I did?" she teased, narrowing her eyes.

"You're not done yet," said Pahn, and took hold of her breasts, kneading them with a rare satisfied look on his face. He then moved his hands up to her shoulders, and brought some of the oil previously spread there down with his fingers, before spreading it further on her upper chest. Cleo looked at him eagerly as he moved down, taking his hands between her breasts, and spread what remained of the oil on her abdomen. Then Pahn moved for the oil flask, but Cleo grabbed his arm.

"Oh leave it. I want something else..." she said to him, an intent look in her eyes.

"Yeaaah!" "Oh yes!" bellowed Anji and Camille from the bath.

Pahn looked at the audience they had watching from the bath, but without a word, he then bent over to her, and kissed her on the lips. As the kiss intensified, he took his hand down her body, past her trimmed pubic hair, and brushed her nether lips with his fingers lightly. Cleo gasped ever so slightly.

Camille moved over in the bath again, leaning across the edge closer to Cleo and Pahn, and mumbled, "Don't mind us, we're just watching..."

But now especially Anji and Gaspar had something else to look at as well. As Camille watched the frisky couple, she wiggled her butt, just above the water level. Lorelai took note of her bath companions' renewed focus, but she could only agree that the redhead had a nice figure. Her skin had a pinkish tone, which was only accentuated by the heat of the bath, and the leotard she usually wore had left tanlines that only highlighted her beauty. Lorelai wondered if this was going to end up like one of those other... adventures. Maybe it was time again?

Pahn's fingers had gradually moved past light brushing, and inside Cleo's wet sex. She had only responded by drawing him deeper into the kiss. When he finally detached, she was looking straight at him eager, wide eyes.

"Pahn, I want it..." she said huskily, and looked over to the bath. Camille was obviously enjoying herself, unabashedly staring at them with a smile on her face, her breasts resting on the side of the bath as she leaned against it. "Right here, right now..." Cleo continued.

Pahn replied with a subdued laugh, and removed his fingers from inside her. He took a taste of the wetness on them, then positioned himself somewhat precariously on the edges of the massage table. Everyone, not just Cleo, waited with bated breath as he took hold of his cock and guided it to Cleo's pussy, and then pushed in.

"Hooray!" yelled Camille. Anji gave a few short, strong claps. Pahn and Cleo paid them no heed, instead Pahn got into a good rhythm which resembled the movements of a saw. It's unknown whether Sansuke would have appreciated it if he had seen it.

In Pahn's eyes, Cleo looked even more beautiful when they were having sex. She had a habit of leaning her head to the side with her eyes closed, as she was doing now, and thrusting her chest slightly up. This made her already impressive bust even more appealing, and even more so now that her beautiful mounds glistened with the oil. Pahn put one hand on her breast, and appreciated its soft feel in his firm grip.

"They look good together don't..." said Camille, and turned around. She caught Anji staring right at her butt. "Ooh, I'm flattered," she said, looking at his sheepish grin, then down into the water. She rose up and moved over to him, grabbed him by his arms and made a slight lifting motion. "Come on, no fair hiding it now..."

"I won't turn down a beautiful babe," he said, his eyes shifting from her breasts to her eyes, and he rose up from the water, revealing his meaty hard-on.

"Oh wow, look at that..." cooed Camille, her eyes fixed on Anji's swollen penis. Anji grinned boyishly and sat down on the edge of the bath, first looking at Camille from under his eyebrows and then turning his gaze to Cleo and Pahn. The massage table was swaying slightly more than what seemed safe as he thrust back and forth into her.

But when Anji's attention was averted, Camille knelt down into the bath and came closer to his thick cock, jutting from his loins in a slightly upwards angle. "It's looks so yummy..." she said, eyes fixed on his manmeat. "Do you mind..?" she asked, and waited for his reply with her mouth open.

"Like I said, won't say no to a lovely gal like ya," he replied. Without delay, Camille took the long and thick member into her mouth, slowing down as it got deeper, and then backed down, only to take it in again, working her way a bit further this time. She continued with her efforts, but couldn't get all of it into her mouth.

"Let me try..." said Lorelai, now next to her. Camille removed her mouth from Anji's shaft, and looked on as Lorelai placed her lips on his cockhead. The adventurer started slow, closing her eyes and kissing and sucking just the head at first, but with small, gradual movements, she worked more and more of Anji's excited member into her mouth. Partway through, she let go of his cock, now coated with saliva, and looked back at Camille expectantly. The redhead was more than happy to take his pole back into her mouth again, but even though she tried to mimic Lorelai, she couldn't get much more of Anji's length in. Reluctantly, she backed away again, and Lorelai went back to it, quickly moving to the point where she had stopped and then continuing past it, until eventually she had all of his cock in her mouth, and her face all the way in his crotch.

"Mmm... yah babe... love that thing with your tongue..." Anji said, and took hold of Lorelai's black hair. She backed down slightly, but continued blowing him with his cock deep in her mouth. The pirate could hardly believe his luck. He had two beautiful women between his legs, with great views of their incredible tits, and they were taking turns sucking on his cock, or competing for it, more like. Anji's gaze shifted to the side to Gaspar, and it was obvious he was enjoying the show. The gambler's healthy eye then met Anji, and his smile widened into obvious approval.

The massage table suddenly creaked loudly, and then... nothing happened. Cleo and Pahn lay completely still, eyes wide, expecting the table to give way at any second, but when it held steady, Cleo flashed a wide smile at Pahn.

"Maybe it's better to just get off..."

Pahn stared at her, sweaty, but without reaction.

"Get off the table, I mean."

Pahn grunted and pulled his tool out from her, now coated with the proof of her arousal. He dismounted, and Cleo followed, just to be swept into his arms and into another kiss. They breathed heavily when they detached, and shared an intense gaze, before Cleo turned around and bent over the massage table. Pahn wasted no time in taking hold of her firm posterior, slapping her butt lightly. Then he guided his cock back to her pussy. He quickly worked up a good rhythm again, and Cleo moaned in response. He leaned closer to her, kissing her neck, and grabbed her breasts, then let go, and trailed one hand across her back, driving his member into her with growing energy, spurred by her pleasure as well as his own.

Cleo could only half believe it was happening. She felt even more sensual than normally, here in a public space, having sex in the company of others. It looked like Lorelai and Camille's attention had been taken by Anji's impressive member, but Gaspar seemed to be observing her and them equally. A distant thought before, now it seemed so natural, and she enjoyed it even more than she had thought. When Pahn grabbed her hair and pulled her back, she moaned in delight, and thrust her chest out as she arched her back, hoping the others would look at her and feel her pleasure.

Anji and Gaspar certainly enjoyed the sight of the beautiful Cleo getting fucked, and the view of her tits, and Camille also stole some glances at her even though most of her attention was on the cock Lorelai was sucking. Eventually Lorelai let go again, and this time, Camille didn't even try to take him as deep as possible, she just focused on sucking, licking and kissing his cockhead.

"Mmmyeah, that's good..." Anji encouraged.

Lorelai was so captured by the show that she didn't notice the movement in the water before there was a touch on her back.

"Just say no if you don't like it," said Gaspar, and moved behind her. Lorelai looked back at him and gave him an inviting look. He took hold of her butt under the water, then trailed his hands across her body, and out from the water, from her sides to her breasts, and placed kisses on her back. Then he moved one hand downward, and soon cupped Lorelai's sex. He teased her sensitive spot with elaborate movements of his fingers, and found the familiar feel of a wetness different to the water of the bath. But then he was interrupted by Anji gesturing at them, pointing behind them. Gaspar, Lorelai and even Camille stood up in the water and turned around for a better view. Anji absent-mindedly took a hand to his meat as he looked over to Cleo and Pahn.

The massage table was creaking again, but now it was consistent. Cleo had shifted slightly and now she was leaning on the table in a downwards angle, her ass lifted as high as she could, standing on her toes. Pahn was thrusting into her with animalistic fervor, grunting and sweating, his face even more intent than normally. Cleo was hanging her head down over the edge of the table, moaning in pace with Pahn's movements. When she lifted her head and saw all of them looking at her, her mouth spread into a wide smile, her eyes enraptured with pleasure, then she hung her head back down again.

"Yes... hnng... fuck me... Pa-a-ahhhn!" she moaned. 

Camille gasped just from watching her. Then she felt a hand on hers, and wasn't very surprised when Anji guided her hand to his cock. Still focusing on the couple, she started absent-mindedly stroking Anji.

Gaspar was also keeping an eye on the ecstatic couple, but that didn't stop him from continuing with Lorelai, caressing her body and eventually sliding two fingers into her snatch while they watched the show before them.

"Cleo! I'm com--!" grunted Pahn.

"Ah! Yes! Yeeees!" moaned Cleo, and took hold of the table. Her upper body went into very short, sudden spasms, jerking her head a few inches back and forth with each spasm, forcing short, broken gasps out from her, her mouth open and her eyes closed, her breasts rubbing against the table.

Pahn groaned unintelligibly, just barely being able to pull out before he erupted, sending thick streams of cum all over Cleo's backside. Her round butt got a few splotches of Pahn's manmilk, but most of it flew over her oiled back, splattering all over her glistening skin, some even making it into her hair. In the throes of her orgasm, Cleo just barely registered the thick load of sperm running down her hair and neck, or all the spurts landing haphazardly all over her back. Flashes of different sensations pulsed in her mind, from the sheer pleasure to the idea of the others watching her climax with abandon. Jolts of ecstacy coursed through her body, and she could only moan and let it wash over her.

Pahn grimaced and groaned, then blew out some air, reeling from his climax. His cock was still dripping some jizz onto Cleo's ass, her back now thoroughly covered with splatters of semen. Some of it was pooling into a line across her back and the small of her back.

"Whooo yeaaah!" applauded Anji.

There was more clapping, but now it was Lorelai. Gaspar might have clapped as well, but he was more busy fondling Lorelai. Camille just stood there with her mouth open, Anji's cock in her hand.

Cleo was panting, but she managed to lift her head back up, smiling at the onlookers. She also started to realize the sticky mess over her back, that must have been quite a show for the audience.

Camille rose up from the bath and walked over to them, giving the others in the bath a good view of her swaying butt, while Pahn got to take a good look at her red pubes and firm breasts, slightly smaller than Cleo's but still quite ample. She first pressed her tits on Cleo's back, smearing some of Pahn's cum on them. She continued by pressing her mouth on her skin, and licked and kissed some of the sperm into her mouth. Then she kneeled over to Cleo, and slowly approached her for a kiss. The soft kiss on the lips turned into another, and another, Cleo getting to taste some of Pahn's abundant spunk. Then Camille moved over to Pahn, and slowly took his member into her mouth, sucking the last drops of his cum out. Pahn and Cleo looked on in post-orgasmic bliss, breathing heavily and regaining their composure.

"A safe bet that we'll continue now, yes?" commented Gaspar.

* * *

Suikoden, Suikoden II and Suikoden III are now available on PSN. Go get these great classic games now! If you already have them, go replay them! And write a fic or make some art afterward too...


	2. Chapter 2

Kept you waiting, huh?

## Suikoden - Bathtime Fun part 2

**by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com**  


"I'm willing to take that bet," said Lorelai and turned around to face Gaspar. She wrapped her arms around the gambler and kissed him on the lips, under his thin whiskers. She then trailed her hands down his back and across his body, to finally cup his balls and semi-hard dick. Detaching from the kiss, she started massaging his poker and stones, and soon saw him growing to full hardness. Sitting on the bath's edge, Anji watched on with a wide grin on his face, beating his meat. Pahn and Cleo were more focused on Camille, who stood up and kissed Pahn on the lips. Cleo had slumped back on the massage table.

"Are we interrupting something?" came a deep female voice from the dressing room entrance.

"Hope not, hahaha!" came a roaring male voice.

Anji stopped his stroking motion but didn't even let go of his cock. Camille and Pahn detached slightly from their kiss, just enough to take a look. Lorelai reluctantly let go of Gaspar's club and turned around to see Viktor, the muscular warrior, and Ronnie, often called Ronnie Bell, a martial artist almost rivaling Viktor in height. She almost had the muscles to rival Viktor, too.

"What's this, then?" said Ronnie, approaching the others. "You should have told me beforehand, Viktor."

"I didn't know!" he said earnestly. Even from the distance, Viktor could see the remains of cum and oil glistening on Cleo's back. Cleo had been seeing Pahn recently, but right now Pahn's hands were on Camille's butt and hers on his shoulders. It was obvious what had been going on.

"That said... are we invited?" asked Viktor and flashed a wide grin.

The previous party of six looked around at each other. "Yeah!" "Sure!" said Anji and Cleo almost in unison, and from everyone's looks, it seemed to be unanimous.

Ronnie threw Viktor a wide-eyed look of surprise, but then shrugged her shoulders. She went to the wall and easily picked up one of the heavy buckets of hot water. Despite her strength, her musculature wasn't quite as defined as Viktor's, but it seemed to accentuate her feminine form, and Anji and Gaspar's eyes were fixed on her round, curvy butt as she went for the water. Her buttcheeks were firm, yet very full. She had a sculpted back, broad shoulders and muscular arms, but her breasts were also very firm and perky for their size.

Meanwhile, Viktor unabashedly walked over to Camille, Pahn and Cleo, letting his eyes rest on both of the naked warrior beauties. He took note of the slight tanlines left behind by Camille's leotard, starting at her neck, alluringly crossing her breasts and making their way down to her red pubes. With a grin and an approving nod, Viktor passed by Pahn and Camille, Camille now kissing Pahn's chest and moving down, and over to the onlooking Cleo. Without warning, he slapped her ass with gusto, then smeared the cum on her back around with his hand spread wide. "Been a while since I've seen seen you like this, huh?"

Pahn raised an eyebrow at Cleo, but she just grinned in return. Viktor put his hand in Cleo's hair, and gave a gentle tug, but Cleo was content to lie there on the table, relaxed and at ease. Viktor smiled and looked at Ronnie, who was now sitting on a bathstool, pre-cleaning herself with a washcloth. Viktor wiped the remains of cum from his hand onto his side and sat down opposite to Ronnie, who handed him a washcloth without asking. Then he took some water from the bucket and spread it around his muscular body, wettened the washcloth and started cleaning himself, eyeing Ronnie as he did. He met her determined green eyes and playful smile, and both paused for a moment. Ronnie broke off first, darting her eyes down, onto Viktor's tool hanging down over the edge of the bathstool. She then looked back up at him with an even wider smile, rose up and headed for the bath.

As Ronnie approached, she saw that Lorelai had waded towards Anji, and now she also got to witness the explorer's blowjob skills. She was taking his shaft deep in her mouth with a rhythmical motion, and the pirate was making faces which told that he was enjoying it more than his own jerking off previously. When Ronnie got into the water, Gaspar gave her an appreciative once-over, but then moved closer to Lorelai. Without much interruption, she let go of Anji, and took Gaspar's full hardness into her mouth, switching to stroking Anji.

"Won't you look at that!" said Viktor and climbed into the bath, having cleaned himself.

"I'm looking," replied Ronnie. The bath felt fantastic as usual, but she hadn't expected the additional enjoyment of such an unabashed show. Lorelai expertly divided her attention between Anji and Gaspar equally, sucking one and stroking the other, then switching over. The men were gasping and sighing at the pleasure of her double blowjob, and at the sight of the beautiful adventurer sucking their cocks, an expression of serene yet enthralled eagerness on her face and eyes.

The next time she moved over to Anji, he took hold of her black hair and thrust his cock into her mouth. She only replied with a muffled moan, but kept stroking Gaspar. Anji stood up from the edge of the bath, holding Lorelai's mouth on his tool, and started fucking her mouth in earnest, driving his hard-on between her willing lips. She was drooling slightly, and some of the saliva dripped down to the bath. But judging from her moaning and the way she was groping her breasts with her free hand, she was also enjoying it.

"Oh yeah... you're so hot..." gasped Anji, panting with pleasure. He withdrew from her mouth and let go of her hair, and Lorelai put both of her hands on his saliva-slick dick.

"Mmm yes... come on me..." she encouraged him, stroking him with two hands.

"Will... ungh... dooo!" Anji exclaimed, groaned, and twitched as he spurted the first of his load on Lorelai.

"Ah!" she gasped when the thick rope of spooge landed across her face. Whether instinctively or intentionally, she lowered her head, and the next jets of white semen flew into her black hair and onto her forehead. As Anji gasped and groaned, Lorelai kept stroking and adjusted her position, catching another spurt across her nose, from where some of dripped to the water, then rose up to direct his ejaculation onto her chest. Anji still had enough of the stuff to coat her perky breasts in several loads of cum.

"Oh ho, the water's soon gonna be white," commented Viktor from the side.

"You must have been going for a while..." said Ronnie, intently taking in the sight of Lorelai covered in Anji's copious load.

"Ahh..." said Lorelai when she noticed Anji's orgasm had ended. She gave his cock a few strokes, prompting a hiss from the pirate, then licked the head softly, collecting some remaining cum onto her tongue.

Just next to them, Gaspar was panting. He was stroking himself now, and the sight before him was incredibly beautiful, Lorelai thoroughly decorated with strands of semen all over, from her black hair to face to breasts.

"Ohh... are you gonna come too?" she asked, opening her eyes wide and tapping her lightly cum-smeared lips.

"With some help from you, you can bet on it..." he said, breathing heavily as he looked down on the cum-covered explorer.

To the side, Viktor took note of Cleo approaching Camille and tapping the redhead on the shoulder.

"Hey. My turn."

Camille detached from kissing Pahn and turned around to see Cleo. "I see you've been spending a lot of time with this guy... you're starting to sound like him," she teased, and gave way.

Cleo pressed her oily body tight against Pahn and kissed him, and took one hand to his cock, hard again. "Oh? So you liked her..."

Pahn grumbled in response. Though he didn't see it, Cleo flashed a smile. "Don't worry, I was just teasing you." She continued with more literal teasing, rubbing his cock slowly in her hand. As she did, Camille pressed against her from the back.

"I really like your butt," the redhead said, grabbing Cleo's slick and glistening buttocks with both hands as she rubbed her breasts against the brunette's back. "And..."

"Ah!" yelped Cleo. Camille had placed her fingers on the brunette's pussy, then trailed them across her wet folds, and took them to her mouth for a taste.

"Do you mind?" the redhead asked after the fact, then put her hands on Cleo's thighs and moved to spread them. Cleo's breathing gained pace, and she spread her legs for Camille. She pushed on Cleo's back, who bent down forward slightly against Pahn. Camille knelt down and took an inquisitive lap of Cleo's snatch with her tongue, receiving a moan from her in response. Encouraged, the redhead started lapping her eagerly. Cleo moaned and had to take a tighter hold of Pahn's steady frame. With her other hand, she started stroking his stiff erection, managing to hold her balance.

"Or maybe I can help?" said Ronnie from behind Gaspar. She wrapped one hand around him and took hold of his poker with the other. When Lorelai saw Ronnie reach around Gaspar and start stroking him fast, her eyes and mouth widened in expectation. Gaspar just stared at her expression and beautiful features in stunned silence as Ronnie jerked him off, her breasts pressing against his back. He could hardly believe his luck, a beautiful woman beating him off in front of another, getting him closer and closer to blasting his load all over Lorelai, already decorated with cum.

While the gambler enjoyed being the attention of two women, Viktor and Anji looked on from the side, eager to see the scene play out. The gambler's breathing grew more strained, then into groans, until he finally managed to utter, "Aaagh... It's coming!"

Ronnie kept stroking him as his cock spasmed, and Lorelai managed to close her eyes just before the first thick blast hit her face. She extended her tongue, and caught some of his heavy spooge as it ran down her face, mixing with Anji's, and even one thick spurt that Ronnie aimed right into her mouth, smiling widely as she glazed Lorelai with Gaspar's cock.

"C'mon, give her more!" the muscular woman urged, and started rubbing Gaspar's balls, even as she sent more thick jets of sperm over the cum-covered Lorelai. Long strands of spunk hung down from her chin and tongue, and fell down to her tits. Her eyelids were covered with the sticky stuff, and more was running down her forehead onto the side of her nose. Her hair had caught some more manmilk as well, and her shoulders and upper chest were splattered haphazardly with jizz.

Lorelai chuckled. "Is it over?"

"For now. Viktor over there can put in some more if you want," said Ronnie, slowly stroking the last drops of Gaspar's cum out from him, dripping down to Lorelai's breasts or the water.

"Makes me tempted!" Viktor replied.

"Ahhh..." sighed Gaspar, panting, and looked down at Lorelai. The beautiful explorer was now a complete sperm-glazed mess, Anji's load and his covered much of her face, with heavy strands of white crisscrossing in her black hair, and her chest was coated with splatters of semen.

Lorelai wiped some of the cum off from her eye, then wiped it off into the bath, then did the same with the other eye. She opened her eyes and tried blinking a few times, then looked up at Gaspar and Ronnie and smiled, lines of sperm still hanging from her chin.

"It's going to be a real cumbath if everyone here comes like that," she said.

Ronnie kissed Gaspar on the shoulder, saying, "Good boy." Then she turned him around and trailed her thumb across Gaspar's whiskers. "Have you thought of growing a bigger mustache? I'd like that..."

"Uhh..." he said, still panting lightly. "I need a break. All love and no game dulls the senses..."

Ronnie frowned when he turned around and left the bath. Lorelai rose up as well, her body slick with cum and water, and followed the gambler.

"Well, Viktor. Let's stop playing around," Ronnie said, and took him by the arm. She led him out of the bath too, and onto the bathstools. She kicked one aside from the others, closer to the bath. "Alright. Sit down."

Viktor caught her intent. "Huh? On the bathstool? It's tiny!"

She slapped him playfully on the chest. "Yeah."

He gave her a one-sided grin and sat down. Ronnie knelt down and pushed his legs aside. Even while still resting, his member was already well-sized. Ronnie darted in for a kiss, and almost toppled Viktor from the bathstool, but he kept his balance and she placed her hand on his meat. After a few caresses, she could already feel it getting harder. Meanwhile, Viktor trailed his hands across her back onto her breasts, gave them a good squeeze and continued by fondling her ample mammaries, which fit well in his large hands. But soon Ronnie robbed him of that pleasure, trailing her mouth across his muscular body down to his cock. It was already standing up, and when Ronnie took the sizable slab in her mouth and started licking and suckling on it, it grew still more. She moaned as she felt Viktor's sizable hardness fill her mouth. 

Ronnie got into a bopping motion, and quickly accelerated her pace, sucking eagerly on Viktor's shaft and stroking it with one hand. He gasped and huffed with the sudden pleasure, enjoying the sensation and the sight of the beautiful, well-built woman blowing him, but it was over soon. Ronnie lifted her head, a glint in her large green eyes, and trailed her hand up Viktor's erection, catching a string of saliva hanging between his cockhead and her mouth.

"Now that wasn't very hard," she said, and rose up on her knees. Viktor grabbed her, drew her close and kissed her, his mouth and tongue hungry on hers. Ronnie took the opportunity to let her hands wander on his muscular frame. Then she detached, rose up and maneuvered first one leg around Viktor's, then the other, and lowered down onto his cock, locking them in a precarious position with unwieldy balance.

"Hey! You sure this is going to work?" said Viktor, supporting himself and Ronnie pretty much on muscle strength alone.

"Don't worry! Camille has a Water Rune, doesn't she?"

Not wanting to interrupt Camille's time with Cleo and Pahn for some healing, Viktor and Ronnie adjusted their position together and found steadier balance. Still Viktor didn't hold onto Ronnie's firm body just for pleasure, and the bath stool had never felt smaller under his butt. Ronnie started riding him, grinding his cock, and placed her ample breasts in perfect range for him to start suckling her supple titflesh and nipples.

"Who's up for some gaming?" asked Gaspar from Anji and Lorelai. He had retrieved his dice and chinchirorin bowl.

"You... you've got those with you even to the bath?" asked Lorelai, seemingly completely oblivious to the sperm-glazing on her skin and hair. Gaspar felt a twitch in his cock just looking at her, but he was set for a game.

"Always. If I didn't have my dice with me, my mind would constantly be with them."

"As opposed to?.."

"I'm at peace when I have the means to decipher Fortune's whims with me," he said and flashed a confident smile. "Anji, you with us?"

The pirate was more interested in watching Viktor and Ronnie, his attention focused on her taut and full butt.

"Hmm... yeah, sure..." His gaze shifted to the cum-covered Lorelai. "It's not everyday that I can play with a beaut like you!"

Lorelai grinned, feeling the pull of the drying sperm on her skin.

Gaspar set a cloth on the bathstool and the bowl on top of it. The nude bathers sat around the makeshift table.

"However, I must admit..." said Gaspar, "Potch I don't have with me. Master McDohl came to visit me just before leaving the castle... and I hope he didn't use up all his fortune in our game."

"I still find it weird that you use potch instead of bits like everyone else," said Lorelai.

"Don't have any bits either. In any case, what do we play for?"

"Favors?" Lorelai suggested.

"That sounds good," commented Anji with a chuckle.

"Favors it is," said Gaspar.

Cleo stood up, let go of Pahn's cock, and kissed him. She then turned around and looked at Camille. The surroundings of the redhead's mouth were wet with her pussy juices, and when Cleo saw it, she grabbed Camille by the hair and dragged her to Pahn, pressing them together and practically forcing them to kiss, giving him a once-removed taste of herself. She then pulled Camille's head back, her tongue still partway out before she noticed.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Oww... yeah..." said Camille.

"...Yes," replied Pahn. Cleo rolled her eyes at his stoicism.

Still holding her red hair, Cleo turned Camille around, and took her in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on her lips. She let her hands roam over the other woman's body, taking in the curve of her butt and breasts, and finally took hold of her hand. Cleo guided her to the massage table, and placed her down on it. She took hold of Camille's long, taut legs and spread them, revealing her red-framed pussy. But instead of diving straight in, Cleo kissed the sides of her legs, switching from one to other, gradually making her way lower. Camille's bust heaved with excitement, and she watched with bated breath as Cleo got ever closer to her snatch, briefly sharing an intent gaze with her before she lowered her eyes back down.

"A five for Anji!" commented Gaspar. "That's a steady hand."

"We pirates throw a lot of dice," he said with a grin.

"You're up, Lorelai."

She took the dice, shook them in her hand and flicked them at the bowl. Two hit the mark, but one teetered on the edge of the bowl for just an instant and then fell off.

"It's a piss!" lamented Gaspar. "That's another favor for each of us."

"I need to start building a list," said Anji. "And now that ya mention it, I gotta take a whizz. Go on without me." He rose up, and went for the door.

"Haven't you played this on your travels? In the south, where was it?.." inquired Gaspar.

"Falena. It's not very popular there I guess. It did see it sometimes in the Island Nations, but by some other name."

When Anji got to the dressing room, he saw a couple of familiar faces.

"Hey, boss!"

"Hey, Leo! Kanak!"

The two men waiting in the dressing room were part of Anji's pirate crew.

"We heard you were in here, but also that we should wait until someone came out because it's full," said Leonardo. He was a stern-looking mustached man, but the massive red crest of his helmet reduced the impact of his serious demeanor.

"Ya bet! And I'm not going anywhere, there's something special going on."

"Uh boss? Going somewhere right now, aren't ya?" said Kanak. He was a bulky, tall pirate with beard but no mustache.

"To the urinal. Go on, get rid of those clothes and get ready to see something..." he trailed off as he went in the urinal, but Kanak and Leonardo took his advice, until they were almost completely nude. When Anji came back, he stared at Leonardo.

"Leo, ya really gonna leave that ridiculous headdress on?"

"It makes me look more manly. And Kanak still has his bandana."

"Guess I'm not showing a good example..." said Anji and touched his headband. "C'mon now, play nice," said Anji and stepped back into the bathing area.

"Look who I found waiting to get in!"

"More players! Come in!" said Gaspar, and threw the dice.

Leonardo and Kanak just stopped and stared, eyes and mouths wide open. Ronnie Bell just glanced at them, then continued riding Viktor. Cleo, Tir McDohl's guardian, was eating clam at Camille's crotch. Pahn, another guardian, was watching on. Gaspar and Lorelai seemed to be innocently playing chinchirorin in the nude - but there were plainly visible white streaks of partially dried cum in her hair, and her upper chest and face were coated with remains of sperm.

"Go on, join the game," said Anji, and went to Pahn.

"Hey, ya still got that oil?"

Pahn had been focused on watching Cleo and Camille, so he hadn't noticed Anji come close. Without word or question, he retrieved the oil from where he had placed it and gave it to the pirate, who had rested his eyes on the two warrior beauties.

"Thanks!" said Anji, took another long look at Cleo and Camille, and went off. He saw that Leonardo and Kanak had joined a game with Lorelai and Gaspar.

Eyes closed, Camille enjoyed Cleo's teasing, until she finally touched her pussy with her tongue, and Camille bit her lip.

"You don't want to do that. Open up," came a voice just over her. When she opened her eyes, she was staring straight at a rigid cock. She looked up and saw Pahn, looking stern as ever. Without a word, she opened her mouth. Pahn took hold of her red hair and pushed his cock into her mouth, and she let her lips and tongue close around it.

As Pahn started fucking her mouth, Cleo got more eager at her pussy, pushing her tongue deeper, lapping her folds heavier, and circling closer to her clit. The redhead closed her eyes again, and enjoyed the sensations, of Cleo licking her wet slit, of Pahn's hard meat filling her mouth, and his strong hand fondling her heavy, supple tits.

"Ahh... you've got such a good cock," moaned Ronnie, gyrating vigorously over Viktor. She was leaning back slightly, and Viktor fondled her tits, feeling like the luckiest guy in Toran Castle.

"Oh hey... what do ya gotta do to get an ass like this?"

Ronnie looked to the side and saw Anji.

"Ah... squats... mmm..." she replied.

"Like now? But I mean, what is a guy gotta do to get that ass?" he said and shook the oil flask in his hand.

"I suppose... squat a little?" she said, slowed down and bent down to kiss Viktor. Then she leaned past his head, as Viktor supported her, and spread her asscheeks for Anji. He poured some of the oil on her butthole and on his hands. Then he slowly but steadily pushed his fingers into her asshole, and spread the oil deeper, while stroking himself to full hardness with the other hand.

Ronnie looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah that looks good..." Then she leaned further down and somewhat awkwardly extended her arms past Viktor to support herself on the floor.

Anji, and pushed his hard, oiled up staff inside her ass, and asked, "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah... c'mon, fuck me!" she pleaded. Anji started slowly, but built up a rhythm, thrusting his throbbing dick deep inside Ronnie's tight butt. Viktor could move only slightly in their tricky position, but he added his own small movements to the mix. Ronnie's moans grew louder, which Viktor couldn't help noticing with her mouth right next to his ear. But he was also getting close with the way Ronnie's tight pussy was squeezing his cock.

"Uhh, Ronnie... I'm gonna..."

"I don't care! I'm not getting off now!" she said, then laughed when she realized what she had said.

"But the herbs..."

"Yeah I know. Just come inside me!"

"Does that go for me too?" asked Anji.

"It's not like you need the herbs in that hole!" bellowed Viktor.

"Yeah..." cooed Ronnie, surprising Viktor by how soft her voice sounded. "Just do what you like..."

The muscular martial artist was sweating and her skin was very warm to Viktor's touch. He couldn't see it, but she was practically panting with her tongue out. What he could see were Anji's expressions as he pounded Ronnie's butthole, and there was no mistaking how much he was enjoying it. Though Anji's attention was fully on Ronnie's full ass, it's not like Viktor looked any more composed. He was sweating, flushed, and gritting his teeth as the intense pleasure of his cock in Ronnie's pussy grew ever more unbearable. 

"Ung..." "Agh..." "Hnngh..." they groaned in unison, in their unwieldy union. It was Ronnie who came first, gasping with broken breath, shivering and shuddering between the two men, and pressing her hands tightly against the floor. Viktor embraced her with one hand on her back and the other on her hair, but he also couldn't take the pressure of her spasming pussy. He grimaced and instinctively thrust his cock deeper into her, sending his sperm splashing inside her. His rod was harder than ever, pulsing and spasming as it spurted load after load of cum into her snatch. Anji slowed down and then stopped, catching his breath as he watched Ronnie's orgasm, and even he could feel her spasms against his cock in her asshole.

"Haah..."

"Angggh..." 

Almost simultaneously, Ronnie and Viktor's bodies tensed to their utmost, then relaxed, though Ronnie was still conscious enough to keep her hands tightly on the floor. Panting, gasping for breath, their bodies sweaty and trembling, they finally settled into the post-orgasmic bliss. His abundant semen was running out from her sex, down his shaft and onto his balls, thighs and the bathstool. After waiting a while, Anji started thrusting into Ronnie's ass again, increasing his pace slowly.

"Yes..." moaned Ronnie, exhausted.

 

* * *

 

To be continued... eventually. Like this story? Review and share the link! If you want to repost the story elsewhere, drop me a note.


	3. Chapter 3

## Suikoden - Bathtime Fun part 3

**by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com**  


"So, what are your names?" asked Gaspar, the gambler with an eyepatch.

"Leonardo," said the one with the headpiece that would have fitted Milich Oppenheimer. It was also Leonardo's only remaining piece of clothing.

"I'm Kanak," said the heftier pirate, naked save for his bandana.

The four nude players sat around the bathstool-cum-chinchirorin table. Neither Leonardo nor Kanak could avert their eyes from Lorelai's beauty. The black-haired adventurer sat calmly across them, but the dried sperm on her beautiful face, her perky breasts and her black hair was obvious to the naked eye.

"What are we playing for?" asked Leonardo.

"Favors," said Gaspar.

"Favors?" asked Kanak.

"You win, I'll agree to do something for you anytime," explained Lorelai matter-of-factly. "I win, you'll agree to do something for me anytime."

"Huh. Doesn't sound bad," said Leonardo, stroking his thick moustache.

"Okay, I'm in!" enthused Kanak.

Lorelai grabbed the dice and threw. All three hit the bowl, with a pair of fours.

"A four. Good start," commented Gaspar.

"Mmph!" moaned Camille, as Pahn thrust his cock into her mouth once again. She didn't know how long it had been. She was in a haze, enjoying the invading feeling of Pahn's cock filling her mouth again and again, and the pleasurable sensations of Cleo eating and sucking her pussy. Pahn groped her breasts roughly, and Cleo caressed her thighs more gently, at times moving to her stomach. Occasionally, Camille opened her eyes, and saw mostly Pahn, a large, muscular figure looming over her, holding her hair and driving his cock into her mouth. Camille wondered how she looked. If only that artist had been there to paint a picture...

Cleo rose up from between Camille's legs and watched Pahn mouthfuck the redhead for a while. Then she said, "Hey, Pahn. I think she needs a break."

Pahn didn't say anything, he just withdrew his cock from Camille's mouth. It was slick with her saliva, and she was left panting for air, her large bust swelling back and forth with her heaving.

"C'me here, you big hunk," Cleo said to Pahn, and drew the muscular man in for a kiss. He remained silent, but his hands quickly found the curve of her ass and her breast.

As Camille watched on, Pahn moved between her legs, and inserted his slick cock into her wet pussy. She moaned, and left her mouth open as Pahn started fucking her, making the massage table creak again.

"It looks like you're enjoying that," said Cleo, next to her. "And maybe... this too?"

Camille didn't have much time to react before she realized Cleo was straddling her face, placing her pussy right over her mouth. She wasn't about to complain, instead she just extended her tongue and licked up some of Cleo's dripping wetness, and was rewarded with Cleo pressing her sex closer to her mouth.

"Ahhhh," moaned Ronnie, as Anji drove his cock rhythmically into her ass, stimulating sensations she had forgotten. Viktor's softened tool still rested inside her semen-filled cunt, and it was a curious feeling for her to be hugging the man familiar to her while an almost complete stranger relentlessly fucked her anal passage. As for Anji, he had no choice. He couldn't stop, he couldn't slow down, he was driven to pound Ronnie's tight asshole. Her full, tight buttocks felt fantastic in his hands, and the feel of her tight anal cavity squeezing his cock felt even better. The pirate wanted to keep fucking her ass forever, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't. The conflicting urge for climax grew ever deeper in his body with each thrust of his meat into the martial artist's asshole, a maddening heat growing ever more urgent in his whole being.

"Hahh," Ronnie kept moaning, "It sounds like you're close. Where do you wanna come?" All the time Viktor's load dripped out from her, and he had started to play with her tits and nipples.

"Ah... hngrh!" replied Anji, and took a firm grip of Ronnie's hips, driving his cock ever harder into her.

"Ah-ahngh... be that way..." uttered Ronnie, barely intelligible herself, and in the heat of the moment, she dove into a deep kiss with Viktor, unyielding, forcing him to breathe heavily through his nose.

Finally, Anji gave a final, heavy push, and then withdrew his pulsing piece, glittering with wetness, just before it spasmed and he roared, sending a thick spurt of spooge over Ronnie's behind. More followed, the pirate groaning and his cock spasming, sending load after load of heavy cum over Ronnie's butt and back, until her backside was a complete mess of abundant semen. Voluminous strands of seed trailed down Ronnie's skin and over the full curves of her buttocks, some running across her asscrack and joining Viktor's load overflowing from her pussy. She was still panting, but more calmly now, and trying to look over her shoulder to see her cum-covering, while Anji panted heavily, exhausted and listless, idly admiring the stupefying beauty of his big load decorating Ronnie.

"Oh wow, so much cum!" said Lorelai. "Did you come even more for her than for me? Should I be disappointed or impressed?"

The adventurer had deserted the chinchirorin game, and come next to the cum-covered Ronnie. Anji watched with his mouth open as Lorelai kissed Ronnie's back, smearing the thick splotches of semen with her lips, then took hold of Ronnie's sperm-splattered buttocks, got her hands sticky with semen, and then rubbed that off into her tits. If he hadn't just come, he would have grabbed her by the hair and fucked her mouth into another orgasm. Instead, Lorelai returned to kissing Ronnie's semen-strewn skin, moving from her back to her butt. She gave a couple of playful flicks on Ronnie's slightly gaping asshole, then pushed her sperm-coated tongue inside the recently fucked cavity. Ronnie gasped lightly in surprise as the adventurer explored her anus.

"Hey, Lorelai!" yelped Gaspar. "You and me tied, Leo and Kanak lost!"

Nonchalantly, Lorelai lifted her cum-smeared face from Ronnie's buttocks and replied, "Good. That's favors from the both of you." Then she visibly cleaned the remaining cum from her tongue, turned back to Ronnie and worked her way down to the bulkier woman's semen-filled snatch, and gave a long lap with her tongue across Viktor's softened member and Ronnie's creampie.

Ronnie placed one last kiss on Viktor's lips and rose up, leaving Lorelai to Viktor's meat. She didn't mind, quickly mouthing the sloppy shaft.

"Whooa, look at her go," said Viktor, looking on as Lorelai's oral ministrations started to coax his manmeat back into hardness.

Only when he was fully hard, did Lorelai take off her mouth from his penis and start stroking it instead. "You're alright with this, both of you?"

Viktor just nodded. Ronnie said, "Hey, you don't need to ask. I made that guy blow his load on you!"

"The guy's Gaspar," he noted under his breath.

"Don't worry, I know it," said Ronnie and approached him. She hugged him and kissed him, making him topple over to the floor.

"And you, umm... with the hat," she said to Leonardo.

He took off the headpiece and tipped it. "Leonardo, at your service."

"Aren't you a gentleman pirate!" said Ronnie with a chuckle. "Bring that moustache over here."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow, chuckled in response and approached Ronnie, who was now pinning Gaspar to the floor. Ronnie rose up, giving Gaspar a lewd view of the trail of semen making its way down her inner thighs and dripping from her pussy. She reached out to caress Leonardo's thick moustache, but was interrupted when he drew her in close and kissed her. His hands were soon all over her body, from her breasts to her cum-covered ass, and he didn't seem to mind much. His grasp was firm and demanding, taking a hungry hold of her feminine curves.

"Mmmph! Mmh-mmph!" moaned Camille, trying to eat out Cleo while Pahn fucked her. His cock felt so big inside her, his thrusts so rapid and forceful, sending pulses of pleasure throughout her body, she felt literally dizzy. She couldn't focus properly on Cleo's pussy, just probing lazily with her tongue here and there around her clit, but the brunette still kept making approving moans, so maybe she was doing better than she thought. Yet, Pahn's rhythmic thrusts, she could feel them all over her body, in her chest, in her stomach, in her thighs, even her shoulders and knees, her whole body felt tender, yet at the same time tense. She was breathing heavily, and focusing on all of it was just too much, she had to push off Cleo, her face wet with the brunette's taste, her head swaying lightly from one side to another, her moans a long succession of low whines with only short pauses in between. Cleo was at first surprised by the forceful way Camille shoved her off, but looking at her, she could see it, and so could Pahn. He fucked her rapidly, relentlessly, with the sole purpose of bringing the redhead to climax, and the undeniable pleasure of her tight, wet pussy around his cock.

"Ah-ah-ahhhhhhh!" screamed Camille, and everybody stopped and took notice. Her scream echoed throughout the bath, and must have been heard outside the bath as well, even if faintly. Her subsequent wailing decreased in volume, but for everyone present, her climax was also a visual spectacle. She kept her mouth as open as it would go, gasping for breath between the loud moans, and her eyes tightly closed as she trashed her head this way and that, as if to a discordant, irregular beat only she could hear. She involuntarily twisted her upper body into a steep arch, thrusting her chest upward and forward, bringing even more attention to her full bosom. As she trashed helplessly and violently in the throes of her orgasm, Pahn held tightly onto her, and strained himself to keep fucking her, his apprehension clouded by the sensations of Camille's pussy spasming forcefully against his cock.

"Ha-ha-haaaargh!" he then groaned, and pulled out just as Camille gasped the last of her release. Pahn's penis pulsed over the redhead's spent body, and sent jets of semen flying all over her. As she lay there, exhausted and basking in the afterglow, bliss filling her body, warm splashes of cum landed on her neck, on her chest, on her abdomen, covering her skin in Pahn's ejaculate. The thick ropes of spunk started running down her body into whatever direction they could, down the curve of her full breasts, into her navel, down her sides and neck onto the massage table. At the end of it, she was a cum-covered mess, her sperm-coated tits rising and falling with her deep breathing, trails of cum running all across her chest, abdomen and pelvis, her pussy swollen and sated, a content expression of bliss on her face. 

Just then, the massage table itself gave a profound wail, then a crack and one of the legs gave way. Pahn quickly jumped back, Cleo stood aside and Camille's eyes spread wide open.

"Ahhhhh!"

Camille found herself on the floor, next to the remains of the massage table. She was aching slightly, but there was no need to use the Water Rune. Looking up, she saw Pahn offering his hand. She took hold of him, and he pulled her up, and then into his arms. They kissed, and for Camille, the kiss made the aching feel better than even some water magic would have done. A smile spread on Cleo's lips as she watched their deep kiss, their naked bodies pressing tightly together, smearing the cum between them.

"Hey! Ya need this oil back?" Anji was dangling the oil flask in his hand, and looking at Camille with a grin.

Surprised by Anji's sudden appearance, Camille detached from Pahn and put her hands protectively on her butt.

"N-not me!"

"Aww, c'mon, it can't hurt more than that tumble you just took," said Anji and flashed an even wider grin.

"Eep!" said Camille and ran off. Just like that, Cleo, Anji and Pahn were left looking at each other.

"What? You want more?" said Cleo.

"I was kinda joking," said Anji, but his cock twitched, looking at master McDohl's beautiful guardian. Cleo's body still shimmered with the remains of Pahn's oil massage, bringing attention to her perky breasts and the toned, yet feminine curve of her abdomen and hips, and her long, enchanting legs.

Cleo looked at Pahn. "Well?"

"Give me that oil," said Pahn.

Camille didn't have to take more than a few steps before something else caught her attention. Viktor was now lying on the floor, the bath stool beside him, and Lorelai was fitting his rigid, sizeable cock into her pussy, straddling the large man. She soon started riding him, moving back and forth, while Viktor's large hands caressed her body, from her round butt to her breasts, the remains of several loads of cum obvious on the soft texture of her tits. Lorelai moaned quietly, and Camille found herself mimicking the explorer silently, opening her mouth like her. The redhead started teasing her pussy with casual yet repeated flicks of her middle finger, watching the black-haired beauty grind her hips against Viktor's thick member.

Then, Kanak, the heavy-built pirate, approached Lorelai, bringing his erection close to her face.

"So, uhh... I dunno if this counts as a favor or what..." he said.

"Oh don't worry about it," said Lorelai and took Kanak's dick in her mouth. She effortlessly managed a change in position so that she was simultaneously riding Viktor's cock and blowing Kanak, her eyes closed with concentration and her cheek occasionally bulging with the pirate's meat filling her mouth. Camille sighed, bit her lip, groped her breasts, and frigged herself more eagerly.

Ronnie was on her knees between Gaspar and Leonardo, stroking both.

"Ooh, you're so hard," she said to Gaspar. "How many times is this for you?"

"Just -ahh- once, I thi-h-hgnk," he stuttered in reply.

"You think? Just what kind of a gambler are you?" joked Ronnie.

"And you, funny hat... You know what? Your dick feels real good..."

"Pleasure to serve," said funny hat, err, Leonardo.

"So what am I going to do with you? Just making you two come on my tits would feel like a waste..."

"A... ahhh... sin, without a doubt," said Leonardo.

"Let us... fffffffff... fuck you, then... please?" whined Gaspar.

"Well, since you ask so nicely..."

Ronnie moved around and wrapped her heavy tits around Gaspar's cock. Leonardo didn't need any hinting when he saw Ronnie's full butt wiggling before him, her pussy beckoning his shaft. The pirate brushed his cockhead across Ronnie's puffy lips, surrounded by trimmed pubes, then pushed in, drawing a short gasp from her. Viktor's cum still spilled out onto her thighs and onto the floor when Leonardo started fucking her, slowly at first.

As Leonardo started getting into a good rhythm, Ronnie looked up at Gaspar, and said, "Well? Aren't you going to fuck me?"

At last, Gaspar started thrusting his erection between Ronnie's full breasts, which she held together with one hand and arm, his cockhead appearing and disappearing between her ample cleavage.

Lorelai felt totally in control. Somehow, it all felt like second nature to her. Her hips moved as if on their own accord, drawing pleasure from Viktor's big dick inside her, and she easily managed Kanak's cock inside her mouth at the same time, lavishing it with her tongue and lips. Part of her wanted to touch the men more, the muscular Viktor and the more rotund Kanak, but she felt it would have made it harder to focus on their hard cocks, and she didn't want to let go of either one just yet. Lorelai made a mental note of a favor she might ask Kanak.

Viktor was a challenge. He grunted slightly, but it was obvious he was able to enjoy her grinding without any rush to come. Kanak, on the other hand... he was moaning and grunting with exertion, and Lorelai wasn't even doing anything very special with him yet, just mostly bopping her head back and forth along his cock and letting her lips and tongue caress his hardness. But then she was surprised when Kanak grabbed her hair and started fucking her mouth rapidly, thrusting his cock between her lips again and again, until he groaned and spurted cum into her throat, then managed to pull out and kept on coming, spewing fresh sperm on Lorelai's well-covered face and tits. Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to catch some of it with her tongue, but the cum in her throat made her cough and she drooled a mixture of semen and saliva onto her tits, which were already getting covered with a fresh batch of thick seed.

"Umm... sorry," said Kanak, when the last of his load was dripping out from his spent dick.

"Don't... -cough- worry," said Lorelai, and gave him a wide smile, her features plastered with sperm. She caught some of the strands of jizz hanging from her chin with her hand, and licked her hand clean. Then she extended her tongue and lapped the remaining cum from Kanak's softening cock, making it twitch and spew some more when she looked at him with her wide open eyes, her semen-coated tongue hanging out from her mouth.

Then Camille wrapped her arms around Kanak from behind, pressing her cum-covered tits against his back and caressing his chest and belly. "Don't say sorry for something like that," she said to him. "Just look at what a mess you made of her. You came so much! I'd love to look like that too..." Hearing her say that, Kanak's cock twitched again.

"From what I could see, you're off to a good start," said Lorelai, countless loads of cum already all over her, and turned her focus back on Viktor, starting to ride him with more energy. But then Camille moved next to her, kissed her on her cummy lips, and caressed her sperm-strewn bust. Lorelai didn't object, and and the two women started kissing more passionately, letting their tongues play with each other. With one hand, Lorelai caressed Camille's cum-covered skin, making her way down her sides and thighs onto her snatch, framed with red trimmed pubes, and started fingering her.

"I must've gone and died, 'cuz I'm in heaven," commented Viktor to both of them with a grin.

Cleo and Anji were kissing. It wasn't a completely natural position, since she was bending slightly forward to allow Pahn access to her ass, and to stroke Anji's erection. Yet Anji managed to compensate, twisting himself to return the kiss and to grope the warrior beauty's tits while at it. Pahn had started by massaging Cleo's buttocks, mostly because he just loved her butt, but he had moved closer to her anal opening. He poured some oil in his hand, spread it around, then probed Cleo's anus with his thumb. After a few prods, he was able to push his thumb in, and to spread the oil around. 

When he was content that Cleo's anal passage was well lubricated, he withdrew his thumb and turned Cleo around, making her tits jiggle. He took hold of her body, still slick with the oil, lifted her up with a firm grip and lowered her onto his erect cock.

"Are ya sure about this?" asked Anji, standing behind her as she already wiggled on Pahn's rigid pole.

"Just do it already," moaned Cleo, exasperated. Anji didn't hesitate any further. He pushed his oiled-up cock inside Cleo's anal passage, gaining entry easily between her firm buttcheeks. When he and Pahn started thrusting their cocks inside her, they could feel each other filling Cleo's tight passages, and she could feel doubly so, moaning as Pahn and Anji's large hard-ons collided inside her.

Having witnessed the show of Lorelai receiving another shower of sperm, Ronnie said to Gaspar, "Just come whenever you feel like it. Wherever you like."

Gaspar gulped, and breathed heavily, but he continued the steady pace of his titfuck. She was looking straight up to him, and he felt like he could get lost in her green eyes.

Leonardo panted with pleasure and exertion as he fucked Ronnie. The beautiful martial artist focused mostly on Gaspar, but from her sounds, Leonardo could tell that she was enjoying it too. He appreciated how full and firm her buttocks felt in her hands, and her sloppy pussy was squeezing his cock just the right way despite the extra lubrication of Viktor's cum. Leonardo couldn't resist slapping her ass, and that made her look at him.

"Is that the worst you can do?" she said, with a quick laugh. "Give me more!"

Leonardo obliged, slapping her ass harder, but this time he didn't prompt any reaction from her. He gave her an even more forceful slap, and then another, and another with even more force, waiting if she would react. Her buttock reddened a little, but his hand started feeling sore and numb.

Then Ronnie looked back at him and said just, "Good." She let go of her tits, and lowered her head to take Gaspar's dick in her mouth, closing her eyes to focus on sucking him off.

With his sore hand again resting on Ronnie's reddened buttock, Leonardo picked up his pace, thrusting his cock into Ronnie's tight snatch deeper and harder, and her moans were becoming slightly more audible too. But he wasn't going to be able to keep up the increased intensity for long. He gritted his teeth and breathed heavily as he drove his hardness into her quicker and quicker, until finally he grabbed Ronnie's hair and pulled back hard, causing both her and Gaspar to gasp as her mouth was pulled off from the gambler's club. The pirate pushed his cock as deep in her pussy as he could, before groaning loudly and coming inside her. Leonardo gave out broken grunts in pace with the spasms of his meat, spewing load after load of sperm in Ronnie's quim. Finally, when he was done, he pulled his sloppy member out, his spooge dripping out from Ronnie's semen-filled cove, and let go of her hair.

"Ahhh..." she moaned. "Well, I did say anywhere..."

Lorelai was now lying on the floor, her legs held up by Viktor who was filling her pussy with his engorged tool. She was kissing and groping Camille, who was lying on the floor, in the opposite direction, so from whichever direction you looked, Camille and Lorelai were kissing each other upside down. Kanak was between Camille's legs, eagerly fucking her. The sounds of sex from them and everyone else filled the bath, a lewd concert of flesh slapping against flesh, squelches, grunts, hungry moans and breathing. Camille's body was flushed red, making her tanlines less discernible, while on Lorelai, the remains of Kanak's load had dried and joined the other faint markings of dried semen on the explorer's skin and black hair.

Then Camille detached from the kiss. "You wanna taste my pussy?" she said to Lorelai.

"...Yeah," the explorer said, looking at her with open eyes. Camille looked at Kanak, and easily swung her other leg around him. As she moved around, Lorelai also wiggled around, then said to Viktor, "I need to get off this floor. It's really killing my back."

"You're telling me!" he said and grabbed her ass, supporting her when she moved her legs around. Lorelai got on her knees, and without missing a beat, Viktor plugged her pussy with his cock again. Camille moved so that Lorelai's head was between her legs, and without hesitation, the explorer starting lapping the redhead's swollen pussy.

"Ahhh," moaned Camille, watching enthralled as Lorelai went down on her. Then she looked up at Kanak. "Well? What do you wanna do?"

"Ummm... open your mouth," the sturdy pirate said. Camille opened her mouth wide, and watched expectantly as Kanak straddled her face and pushed his tool deep into her mouth. She closed her lips and tongue around it, but when Kanak started fucking her mouth, she realized she didn't have to do much else, except enjoy his hardness filling her mouth again and again.

Viktor slapped Lorelai's butt lightly, but what was a light slap with his large hand still made her moan against Camille's sex. As he fucked the explorer, he let his hands explore her, groping her breasts and caressing her naked skin, then resting his hands on her butt to drive his cock deeper and harder into her, making her moan even more between her pussy-eating. 

"Ngah... I didn't imagine it would feel this good," moaned Cleo, resting his head against Pahn as both of the men fucked her, filling her pussy and ass in a disjointed rhythm. Pahn had a firm grip of her butt, but supporting her meant that Anji could be more vigorous in his thrusts into her tight anal passage.

"Whew... that goes double for me, babe," said Anji. "Your ass is too good for me... I'm gonna need a break or something."

"Awww... alright," said Cleo. Anji backed off from her, and she dismounted Pahn. She went to the wall, leaned against the light cypress wood, and looked back at Pahn, her eyes filled with sensual expectation. To make it even more obvious, she spread her legs a little and wiggled her prominently displayed butt at him.

"Pahn... keep going," she pleaded. He didn't say anything, he just took the oil, rubbed some on his cock and stepped behind Cleo. He positioned his cockhead at her anal entrance, and pushed in. "Ahh, yes..." she moaned.

When Pahn got into a good rhythm, filling Cleo's ass with his meat, she started fingering and frigging herself. It wasn't quite as good as having both of them inside her, but pleasurable enough to make her bite her lip and hang her head, enjoying it all as Pahn's forceful thrust pushed her against the wall. Anji looked on from the side, occasionally slowly stroking his sloppy, slick, oily dick.

Gaspar still had to endure the hard bath floor, since Ronnie was straddling him, taking his cock into her pussy. Gaspar's spear pushed more sperm out from her sex, flowing onto her thighs and his balls, making an even bigger mess of their nether regions. But then there was something more. Ronnie felt something warm and oily on her butt, and looked back to see Leonardo with the oil flask that Pahn had discarded just moments before.

"Really? Always going for the booty with you pirates," she said to him and chuckled.

Leonardo smirked in reply, and spread the oil around Ronnie's asshole with two fingers as she started riding Gaspar. Then the pirate took hold of his softened dick and stroked himself hard again while simultaneously spreading the oil on his meat. Ronnie's anus beckoned his cock in the center of her beautiful butt, and she slowed down her riding for a moment when he positioned himself at her other opening and penetrated her tight back passage. She resumed fucking Gaspar, and Leonardo accommodated his thrusting to her movements. She noted that despite the similar situation, it felt different than with Viktor and Anji. She wasn't riding Gaspar as urgently, content to enjoy the pleasurable sensations of his tool plowing her cove, and Leonardo wasn't as frenzied as Anji was, favoring a steady pace. As she rocked her hips over Gaspar, Leonardo thrust with a slight delay in response, creating an offbeat yet constant rhythm.

"Mmm... just don't you dare come as quick as before," said Ronnie with a drawn-out sigh.

"I will make no promises," replied Leonardo, punctuating his speech with precise thrusts.

Ronnie grumbled, and noticed Gaspar breathing in heavy gasps and staring at the ceiling with his eye wide open .

"Are you going to come inside me too?" she asked the gambler.

"Ahh.... ahh.... I'm fine..." he replied.

Kanak was the latest person to make acquaitance with the bath floor, lying back as Camille bopped her head up and down his shaft, letting copious drool spill down its length. Yet she soon had to stop and focus on what Lorelai was doing between her legs, straddling the explorer's face as she lay on the floor again. "Mmm... you've been with women before? -ahhh!-"

"Maybe," answered Lorelai quickly, and resumed her oral ministrations. She was focusing on Camille's clit, teasing it with licks and lapping over it, and it had been obvious to her even before she said anything that the redhead was enjoying it. Viktor kept thudding at her pussy, and the sensations spreading throughout her body filled her with a sexual energy, which she passed on to pleasuring the debt collector. She wondered if this would count as a debt or favor that she could collect from the redhead later...

"Whoooa," panted Viktor. "Hey you, pirate guy," he said to Kanak. "C'mon over here and take over."

Camille looked like she wasn't going to bend back down to his cock anytime soon, so Kanak rose up and moved around the other three. Viktor pulled his large tool out from Lorelai's sheath, and stood up. "She's all yours."

Kanak looked uncertain, and tried looking at Lorelai for confirmation. Finally, she said, "Yeah, go right ahead."

Now more relaxed, Kanak took position between Lorelai's legs and entered her wet, hot pussy. It was hard to see or hear any reaction from her from under Camille, so he was unsure if she was enjoying it, but he certainly was. He had a good view of Lorelai's beautiful tits and naked body, with faintly seen remains of multiple loads of cum still on her skin. When he remembered that some of that was his own sperm, he got even more excited and started fucking her with more confidence.

At the same time, Viktor moved around to Camille.

"She's having a taste of you... here's a taste of her," he said and pressed his cock on her lips. Without hesitation, she eagerly took it in, tasting Lorelai on Viktor's hard-on. The muscular man took hold of Camille's red hair and thrust his cock deeper into her mouth, starting to fuck her face. Camille moaned and gasped for air, and soon she was drooling saliva from the corners of her mouth. But then she pushed Viktor off, and hung her head down, moaning and gasping.

"Ahhhh... ahhhh... keep going," she encouraged Lorelai, and Lorelai knew she needed to wage a full assault on Camille's clit. She flicked her tongue rapidly, sucked on the sensitive nub, and lapped it forcefully, not stopping even when she took Camille over the edge. "Ah.... ahhhhhh!" the redhead moaned, her hips grinding against Lorelai's face, pressing her hands tightly against the floor, her whole body tense as sharp spikes of pleasure jolted throughout her whole body, making her gasp and yelp brokenly, her eyes closed and her features scrunched up in a desperate effort to weather the flood of pleasure washing over her. With a final gasp, she was done, and she collapsed to the floor next to Lorelai, tiredly kissing her and tasting herself on the other woman's lips. Lorelai wrapped one arm around her, then looked at Viktor and Kanak.

"C'mon boys... Now's your perfect chance. Come on us," she said.

Viktor flashed a grin and moved next to Camille, stroking his rigid member. Kanak was relieved, feeling his exertion, and pulled out from Lorelai's wet pussy. He moved to Lorelai's side, and started stroking his dick, now slick with both Lorelai and Camille's excitement.

Lorelai watched them intently as they beat themselves off, while Camille was resting against her, eyes closed, spent and panting.

"Ungg... here it comes!" bellowed Viktor, and Lorelai had just enough time to close her eyes and stick out her tongue before the first of Viktor's thick load hit her face. She had received a lot of cum on her features, but she felt thoroughly covered as several heavy spurts of cum landed all over her face, running across her nose, cheeks and lips and over her eyelids. And this despite the fact that the groaning and grunting Viktor was kneeling next to Camille, not her. She couldn't see it, but most of his load landed on her, from her face to neck to hair, and only when he was nearing finish, did the remaining spurts of his copious climax land on Camille's arm and breasts. But just then, Kanak let out a strained whimper, and Lorelai expected more semen to land on her skin. However, his spurts made their distance all the way to Camille, splashing against the skin of her resting face, and on her red hair, with some landing on her breasts. As Kanak kept stroking himself, a few remaining jets of sperm landed on Lorelai's chest, covering the round mounds and erect nipples in even more cum to follow all the loads shed on her before, until finally both men were done, and both women were freshly covered all over with spooge.

Lorelai wiped Viktor's cum out from her eyelids, and noticed just how much of it there was all over her face, trailing down her cheeks and neck as she rose up slightly to look at Camille. The redhead was carefully opening her eyes too, but though there were several strands of sperm crisscrossing across one side of her face and in her hair, there was none in her eyes. Their upper chests and breasts were well covered with white lines of copious semen, running this way and that, and some was still dripping from the men's dicks.

"We kinda look alike, now," said Lorelai and tousled Camille's hair. The redhead lifted her head and kissed the explorer, the cum on their faces mixing and spreading. 

Cleo pressed tightly against the wall, moaning as she frigged herself and Pahn drove his cock into her ass. But Pahn knew she still had some way to go, and he wasn't going to last through to the end.

"Hnng... I'm gonna take a break," he said and withdrew from the brunette beauty's ass. Cleo looked back at him, panting, not saying anything.

"Happy to fill in!" said Anji, and slapped Pahn on the shoulder. He took no time in positioning his cock at Cleo's gaping anal opening, and literally filling in with renewed vigor. She let out a satisfied moan, and resumed stimulating her demanding pussy and clit as Anji filled her ass again and again. She had almost completely forgotten about everyone else. Were they watching, between their own lovemaking? She could hear bits of conversation, the sounds of sex, and between it all, the occasional sound of water droplets hitting the surface of the bath. She wondered how she had come to this, an almost complete stranger fucking her in the ass, in the baths, where any of the others could see if they were not so busy screwing each other's brains out, but she couldn't deny the pleasure and excitement she felt.

Cleo changed the position of her fingers, starting to rub her clit with her palm while fingering herself with two fingers, and felt the infuriating pressure of an oncoming orgasm, yet still so distant and unattainable, and she focused on the sensations of Anji's cock in her ass, a mixture of pleasure and alienness, until she could feel a familiar fire within her. Her fingers and Anji's fucking stoked that fire, made it grow, until she could feel it was attainable, flames that would spread and engulf her. The burning need in her turned into an explosion of pleasure, and she let out a strained gasp, pressing tighter against the wall and frigging herself fiercely, with Anji ramming his massive cock into her ass again and again. She would have moaned, or screamed, but though her mouth was wide open, no sound came out, and she could hardly breathe, until she was only standing thanks to the wall, panting and whimpering barely audibly.

Pahn came close, and ran his hand across her back. Anji withdrew, and gave his cock a few strokes as he watched Cleo breathe heavily and slowly regain her composure.

"Ahh... thanks..." she said.

Anji laughed, then said, "Sure!"

Cleo weakly reached out to Pahn's hard cock. "Well, this didn't go completely as I thought..."

"Don't ya worry about it," said Anji.

"No..." she said, turned around and got on her knees. "Do me a favor and... make a mess of me."

"Not gonna say no that!" said Anji.

Pahn didn't say anything, he just started stroking himself next to Cleo.

"Yeah, babe, ya deserve it," continued Anji, and likewise started stroking his slick cock. She closed her eyes and smiled in expectation.

Pahn was the first to come, grunting as his cock sent a jet of sperm over Cleo, making her yelp with delight. Anji wasn't far behind, also groaning and coming on the warrior beauty. She could feel the splashes of semen coming from two directions, thick spurts of spooge glazing her face, some of it hitting her hair, and a lot falling down to her breasts and thighs. Her smile widened as she realized how thoroughly she was getting covered in cum. Pahn and Anji's copious loads glazed her face from forehead to nose to lips, and she got spurts of sticky semen on her upper chest and all over her full tits. Cum ran down her cleavage and dripped down from her boobs onto her abdomen and legs, and a few trails even made it down to her trimmed pubes. She put out her tongue, but by then it was too late, the abundant sperm of the two men already covering most of her body. She settled for scooping some of the jizz from around her lips into her mouth.

Cleo took her hands to her chest, rubbing in the semen that covered her tits, then absent-mindedly licked her fingers clean to wipe her eyelids from cum. She carefully stood up, admired all the spunk covering her body, with still more dripping down from her chin and hanging down in thick sticky strands. She kissed Pahn hungrily, rubbing some of the cum on him, and Anji joined in, sharing a long kiss with her, letting his hands roam her sperm-strewn curves.

"Ohhh yes! Keep fucking me, you two!" exclaimed Ronnie, doing at least half of the fucking herself as she rocked against Gaspar in a rapid pace now. Leonardo was sweating, and her asswhole squeezed against his cock just perfectly, but he had no trouble following through.

Gaspar gave a very strained grimace, and took hold of her tits, squeezing them for dear life, then pushed his tongue out from the side of his mouth, feeling feverish, but despite the intense sensations her grinding caused in his manhood, he wasn't going to come just yet.

Ronnie herself was feeling dizzy and hot, and she could feel the sweat all over skin. It was like excercise now, incredibly tiring yet incredibly rewarding at the same time, filling her with euphoria and exhaustion, but she wanted to go on, needed to go on. Leonardo's cock felt huge as he fucked her in the ass, stimulating some part of her which made the double-penetration feel even better and different than usually.

"C'mon... are you gonna come in me?" she cooed to Gaspar.

Gaspar blew air from between tightly clenched lips. "Whew... I don't know, I really don't know..."

"That's a shame," said Ronnie and doubled her efforts on his cock, grinding him with all her energy, making Leonardo have a hard time keeping up with her. Then, suddenly, her eyes spread wide, and she gasped, then went into a series of broken gasps, suddenly shivering and shuddering between the two men, pressing her hands tightly against Gaspar. From gasps, she went into short, broken breathing, making small but rapid movements with her hips. Her eyes were closed tightly shut, and in her mind's eye, she could see explosions, going off all over her body, sudden bursts of pleasure, drawn from her loins, and the two hard erections wedged inside her, until it came together in a tight bundle, and then somehow unraveled, and she was left panting heavily. Leonardo tried thrusting into her ass again, but she wiggled against him.

"Ah! Ah... no," she protested. So Leonardo and Gaspar just stayed still, while Ronnie collected herself. Then she moved off from Gaspar, and rested on her side next to him, panting heavily.

"So. You two still need to get off? I can take care of that."

It was Lorelai, covered with fresh cum on her face, breasts and elsewhere. Her wetness trailed down her thighs.

"Sorry, gal. I'm on my last leg," said Leonardo. "You'll only get another load of seed from me."

"I can take that," said Ronnie. "Now that I think about it, I'd like some cum on my tits..." She trailed her fingers across her ample bust as she said it to emphasize her message.

"At your service," said Leonardo, and stepped close to her, stroking his oily tool. At the same time, Lorelai straddled Gaspar, and started a quick rhythmic motion.

"Ahhh... my back..." moaned Gaspar, feeling an ache building up from lying so long on the bath floor. He wasn't about to complain too much with the beautiful Lorelai riding his cock, her pert cum-decorated breasts jiggling with her movements. 

"Mm... yes..." cooed Lorelai, and picked up her pace. "You close?"

"Probably... yes," gasped Gaspar. Lorelai had a hazy look in her eyes, and she continued rocking her hips back and forth.

Ronnie pulled her breasts together with her arms, and she looked at Leonardo, who was gritting his teeth as he jerked off. "That's some of Viktor's cum on Lorelai there... give me something to show off to him," she said, and looking at her green eyes, Leonardo became ever more eager to grant her wish. With a loud grunt, he came, sending torrents of sperm all over Ronnie's firm boobs. Strand after strand of thick spooge landed on the full curves of her tits, on her hands and arms around them, and elsewhere on her chest, making it obvious that his loads were at least as copious as the other men who had covered Lorelai, Camille and Cleo. Due to focusing on Ronnie's bust, her round mounds were soon thoroughly covered with abundant sperm, and when she saw Viktor watching the show, she grinned at him. He gave a thumbs up in response.

Lorelai gave out a strained groan, and was almost mirrored by Gaspar, who found himself quickly approaching his limit. Seeing it, Lorelai rocked her hips harder, and was rewarded with Gaspar's grunts as he came, spurting his seed into her sex. Feeling him come inside her, Lorelai twitched and her pussy spasmed against Gaspar's spasming cock, making her bend down to him. She let a long, partially broken moan, rocking her hips against Gaspar as they came together. Even when he was finished, she kept going, trying to milk to cock inside her for more cum, with jolts of pleasure wracking her body. At last she too was done, shivering with aftershocks, an all-encompassing numbness of pleasure filling her body and mind.

"Wow... looks like everybody's had fun," said Cleo with a smile on her face. Even if most of the others had been too occupied to keep track of her, they could witness the evidence of "fun" over her beautiful frame, her skin glistening with the oil and a copious splattering on sperm on her face, breasts and upper body, trailing down her skin. Standing beside her were Anji and Pahn, their oiled-up dicks spent and dripping a few last drops of jizz. Camille also came to see Lorelai's post-orgasmic beauty, and the heavy cum coating on Ronnie's bust, completely unabashed with the copious seed all over herself. Kanak came behind her, groped her cummy breasts and let his hands trail across her naked skin, spreading the mixed spew further.

Eventually, they all cleaned up and exited the bath, leaving Sansuke a note about the poor build quality of the now broken massage table. The war and its hardships awaited them, but now they faced its grim challenges with renewed vigor, and strengthened bonds. They would still meet several times, in small parties and large, in Toran Castle's baths, and elsewhere.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Review and share the link! And if you've got Suikoden adult fics or art, share those too... If you want to repost this elsewhere, drop me a note.


End file.
